


Shower

by DeerOffal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerOffal/pseuds/DeerOffal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Would you write a fic of Gon or Killua calling the other's name from the bathroom only it's because they're jerking off but it's mistaken as them needing a towel so the other person goes into the bathroom? Is this too specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



  
  
The first moan that fits through Gon’s teeth is wordless. His hand slows considerably around his dick until it twitches for the sudden decrease of friction, but it doesn’t take long for his fingers to impatiently pick the pace back up. Water from the shower head had to be loud enough to drown out that sound, right? It’d been soft enough, and it’s not like anyone is listening in on him from outside the bathroom.  
  


Gon’s feet shuffle a little further apart for better balance, allowing him to move his other arm off the wall where it had been acting as a brace. Now he was free to lower his hand between his legs, fingers skittering back further than where his left hand is currently. It’s too wet in the shower for him to try and use precome to ease his fingers into his ass, and honestly he’d be too impatient to work up enough to try anyways.  
  


He’s done this enough that one finger slides in easy. Not even a burn to accompany the action. Gon clenches around the finger every time the circle of his fist bumps the underside of his glans, adolescent hormones fueling his impatience. He’s barely pushed the first finger all the way to the knuckle before he’s struggling to get a second in, hissing at the stretch but shoving back into it regardless.  
  


“Killua…” The name is strained and low out of Gon's mouth as he leans his forehead against the cool tile. When his fingers curl in a frantic search for his prostate he rubs his cheek against the wall the second he finds it, overwhelmed faster than he has any right to be.  
  


But that’s how it always is when he thinks about Killua in situations like this. At the mere thought of him Gon’s hips twitch involuntarily, first forward into his fist, then back onto his fingers. His rocking gains a certain fast pace to it, concentration flicking because he can’t decide if he’d rather have Killua’s hand on his dick or his fingers in his ass until he has the brilliant thought that Killua could do _both_ at the same time —  
  


“Killua — “ Gon’s voice cracks, high and whining, panting as he mouths against the tiles. He catches the oddness of it, knowing he wants to be doing something much more interesting with his lips and tongue, and Killua’s mouth, or his mouth and Killua’s throat, Killua’s chest, Killua’s cock, Killua’s —  
  


A sharp knock at the door has Gon tensing, goals of keeping quiet lost entirely to a new rush of arousal at the idea of being caught in his current state. It's what keeps his hands moving, the circle of his fist smacking lewdly against his stomach without slowing. It’s when the door opens that Gon loses it. Breathy pants get caught on a single, low moan, cutting off whatever question Killua had been trying to ask.  
  


The door doesn’t close and Gon pants into the silence.  
  


“I heard my name, did you need a towel or something?” Killua’s voice is muffled by the humidity in the air as much as the thick shower curtain between them. Even so, Gon can hear just how _off_ it is. Tone attempting nonchalance while his words come out pinched and faster than usual, because…  
  


“Killua?” Gon winces when he pulls his fingers out of himself, casually putting his hands under the water to wash his ejaculate off.  
  


“Well, did you need something or not?” Now it sounds like Killua is speaking from the _hallway_ , embarrassment evident in his voice because he knew Gon hadn’t been calling him for something like a towel, or because the bar of soap had been used up and needed replacement. Gon should be the one embarrassed at being caught masturbating, but he’s not. He can’t find it in himself to even entertain the idea.  
  


He knows that’s probably what Killua is hoping for; an easy and sheepish lie that would put them both at ease by pretending, yes, he called for Killua innocently.  
  


Gon isn‘t going soft with Killua so close, so he grabs the edge of the shower curtain and pulls it back enough to poke his head out. He tries to catch a glimpse of Killua in the mirror, but finds that it’s covered by steam and shows nothing but vague shapes and colors. The curtain moving aside is loud enough that Killua shrinks further behind the door, pulling it further shut with the movement, but doesn’t close it.  
  


“Do you want to shower with me?” The resulting silence doesn’t make Gon worry. Killua over thinks everything, after all.  
  


“What, are you planning to run all the hot water out before it’s my turn?”  
  


“Killua, yes or no.” Gon whines shamelessly for the second time that morning and wonders if he’s going to have to get out and look Killua in the face to get his answer. “You don’t have to, I just wanted — “  
  


“Fine.” The door swings open and Gon beams the second he sees Killua‘s reddened skin and embarrassed scowl, eyes modestly cast to the floor. Gon disappears back into the shower so Killua won’t stall too long in getting his clothes off. It’s to Gon’s surprise that he’d barely pulled the curtain closed before Killua is stepping into the tub, naked, from the other side.  
  


Killua’s eyes are slitted against the water that washes over the back of his head and flattens his hair, lips parted and eyes trailing down Gon's chest as he snaps the curtain closed again to keep water off the floor.


End file.
